


Promise?

by sarasbookz



Series: Elippo rise [3]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Elippo, Family Issues, Future, Homophobia, M/M, Outing, Past, elippoweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarasbookz/pseuds/sarasbookz
Summary: This is for my second day of Elippoweek: past and future.(Elippo are already dating here, this is the "continuation" of "my favourite person in the world", but you can read it separately.)Thanks to Rebe for being my beta.
Relationships: Elia Santini/Filippo Sava
Series: Elippo rise [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858402
Kudos: 11





	Promise?

The first time Elia and Filippo had talked about the past, they were decorating their flat for Christmas. They'd been together for a month, and things were going on very well between them. 

«What are you looking at, darling?»  
Filippo hugged his boyfriend from behind, placing a soft kiss on his neck. Elia smiled, caressing Filo's hair. The older boy had dyed his hair blue a week before, and Elia seemed to like his new look very much.

«Nothing, honey. I've just found this in your Christmas box!»

Elia showed Filippo his new discovery, a Christmas ball with a child's face on it. Baby Filo's face, actually.

Filippo covered his face with his hands, embarrassed.

«I thought I threw it away!»

«Why should you have done it? It's a cute photo!» 

«It's embarrassing! I was wearing this stupid Santa suit and eating panettone, it isn't cute at all!»  
Filippo seemed to be very angry, and Elia didn't know why. 

«Sorry Filo... I just thought it was a funny foto, I didn't mean to offend you.»

Filippo felt the sadness in his boyfriend's words, and immediately regretted using that tone of voice. He knew that when he screamed and when he got mad at him it remembered him of his father. And that was the last thing he wanted, knowing that Elia hadn't got over yet on the last fight they had had.

«No, baby. You don't have to say sorry, it's my fault. You couldn't know why I hate so much that Christmas ball.»

Elia's expression changed from sorry to worried. He took his boyfriend's hand and guided him to the couch, making him sit on his lap. 

«Do you want to talk about it?» 

Filippo sighed and nodded, knowing that it was time for him to open up to his boyfriend. 

«That picture, the one of me eating panettone dressed up like Santa Claus... It was taken by my dad.»

Filo took a deep breath. It wasn't easy for him to talk about his family, especially about his dad. Elia seemed to understand that, because he held him tight, encouraging him to continue. 

«It was the last time I saw him. I mean, last time I saw him in person. The day after that damn Christmas, he left. I was seven, Ele was three. She barely remembers him.» 

Elia stopped Filo's story and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.  
«I'm so sorry for what happened to you Filo, you're such a strong boy.»

Filippo smiled widely to his boyfriend, taking up where he left off. 

«When I understood dad had left, I couldn't believe it. I started to spend all my days sitting in front of the door. I hoped that someday the door would open and dad would come back home and tell me "Don't worry, Fili, it was just a dream.". But obviously it has never happened.» 

Filo sighed loudly and Elia held him closer, starting to cuddle him. 

«You're so brave and strong baby, I can't believe you managed to endure all this shit by yourself. And you were just a kid!» 

Filo snuggled closer to Elia's chest. Elia was the one for him, he was sure. 

*

The second time Elia and Filippo had talked about the past, they were walking in the park near their house. 

It was a warm day, the first warm day of the year actually, so they had decided to go for a walk together. They had spent a beautiful afternoon chatting and kissing in the trees, and they were coming back home. 

Elia was telling Filo some old story about Luchino and a suitcase (yes, again), when he suddenly freezed.

Filippo was very worried about him. He had never seen Elia so scared before, not even when a bunch of homophobes had harassed them in a club. 

Then he felt Elia take his hand and whispering: «Please Filo, take me away from here.» 

Filippo nodded and started to walk, holding Elia's hand tight, but someone stopped them. 

«Santini! Long time no see!» 

A tall blond boy with a black hoodie walked across them, and Filippo could feel Elia stiffen. Instinctively, he put himself in front of his boyfriend to protect him. 

«Who are you?» asked Filo aggressively. 

«Chill, zì. I'm Andrea, I was in Elia's class in middle school.»

Filippo knew there was something wrong with that Andrea guy. And Elia's scared face confirmed his thoughts. 

«Who are you?» 

«I'm Elia's boyfriend, Filippo.» 

«Boyfriend? Well, Santini, a leopard can't change his spots, mh? See you soon!» 

And then he left with a smug face. Filo turned to his boyfriend and he saw him shaking with terror, so he took his hand and ran home as fast as he could. 

«Who was that guy, Eli?» 

Elia sighed, than he said:  
«Andrea, my middle school best friend. We've known each other since we were three and we used to spend all the time together. But then everything changed.»

Filippo took his boyfriend's hand, encouraging him to continue. 

«What happened?» 

«When I was 11, I realized I am bisexual. Now this doesn't bother me anymore, but at the very beginning it was hard for me. I've been living in a very conservative family and I thought I was wrong for a while. Than I understood that I was born that way and that I shouldn't have blamed myself for that. I started to be very proud of who I am, and I found the courage to tell my best friend.»

Elia stopped talking, and Filo could see that he had tears in his eyes. He immediately hugged him and caressed his hair to calm him down.  
After a while, Elia resumed his story. 

«When I told Andrea I was bi, he started acting strange. He didn't want to play with me or to be seen with me at school. A few weeks later some boys I barely knew started calling me names in the schoolyard. Andrea had told everyone about my sexuality. He put me through hell. People bullied me at school and at football practices, I used to cry every night and I started hating myself again. I had to change school in the middle of the year, and then I met Marti and Gio. They were my salvation. I finally found real friends and I stopped blaming myself for liking boys.»

Filippo didn't know what to say. His boyfriend was so strong, he had been able to deal with that shitty situation and to rise up. 

«You're so strong and brave, darling.»

*

Filippo and Elia were lying on their bed. Elia's head was on Filo's bare chest and they were sharing a cigarette. 

«What are you thinking about, love?» 

«I was thinking about what you told me yesterday, about what you had to deal with when you were in middle school.»

«Don't think about it, Filo. The past is the past, and I'm willing to move on. I don't want to think about the past now, I just want to think about the future and forget what made us suffer.»

«You're so wise, Elia. Let's think about our future. You're an amazing person, and I want to spend all my life with you. »

Elia smiled widely and kissed his boyfriend. 

«We'll build our future together, honey.»

«Promise?» 

«Promise.»


End file.
